Captain Typho
Captain Typho was in charge of Padme Amidala's personal security while she was a Senator. Background Typho grew up in one of the less wealthy areas of Naboo. He joined a local street gang, and dropped out of school so that he could focus on harassing old ladies and loitering. He quickly changed his tune one day when he was wandering around Theed looking for something to vandalize. He happened to see the young Queen Amidala travel by in a parade procession. He was instantly smitten with the girl and declared that he would do whatever he needed to in order to get close to her. He decided to enlist in the Naboo Royal Security Force, which took just about anyone. Security Guard He was initially assigned to guard Theed's largest mall. His experience as a street punk suited him well for this job, but he was unsatisfied doing what he considered unimportant work. He petitioned Captain Panaka for a transfer to the Palace Guard, but was denied due to his lack of education and experience. Instead he was transferred to swamp patrol. It was here that Typho was among the first to witness the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. Excited that he now had a reason to go talk to the queen, he ran off toward the palace. Unfortunately he was cock-blocked by Panaka, who told him that there's no reason the Trade Federation would invade and refused to let him see the Queen. A few minutes later, the army arrived in Theed and Typho was taken prisoner. Battle of Naboo Typho hung out with the other security forces and listened as Sio Bibble regaled them with stories of his beard-related exploits. When Padme returned with some Jedi, he was rescued and immediately wne to work clearing the palace of Battle Droids. He did his best during the battle to impress the queen, but it turns out that he was impressing her disguised handmaiden, Sabé. He still made out with her during the following celebration and got to second base, but she wasn't interested in going any further, since he insisted on calling her Padme the whole time. After the battle, he was promoted due to his actions during the battle and was finally able to join the Palace Guard. Bodyguard When Padme decided to be a senator instead of a queen, she intended to retain Panaka as her head of personal security. Panaka demanded a huge raise, which was denied. This allowed Typho to get the job by promising to work for even less than he was currently making. By being in close proximity to Padme and being personally responsible for her safety, Typho figured he'd have ample opportunites to work his charm and make her fall in love with him. Unfortunately Anakin Skywalker showed up acting all Jedi-ish and demanding to be the center of attention no matter how bad his acting was. Even worse, Anakin was placed in charge of Padme's security while he was left on Coruscant with another handmaiden, Dormé. Once again, he found her to be an inadequate substitute for the real thing. He even got stuck guarding Jar Jar Binks, as though anyone would bother assassinating him. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Typho once again became Padme's primary protector. He noticed that she seemed more distant and less flirty than before, and his hopes of nailing her were dwindling. He accompanied her on several missions and did his best to keep her safe despite the fact that she seemed to like getting herself in trouble- frequently being rescued by Jedi. Eventually, he noticed that she had become pregnant, and had trouble hiding his displeasure. When Padme demanded that she travel to Mustafar alone, he agreed, even though it represented shoddy bodyguarding at best. When Padme failed to return, Typho rightly blamed himself and fell into a bout of depresion and alcoholism. He decided to track down her real killer, but the reports of the incident were highly restricted. He made a wild-ass guess that Darth Vader was probably involved, so he set an elaborate trap for Vader by telling him that a certain abandoned warehouse was filled with renegade Jedi. When Vader arrived, Typho jumped out from behind a box and yelled, "I know you killed Padme!" This outburst startled Vader and he immediately lashed out with the force and killed Typho. He felt a little bit bad about it, since he had never had any specific reason to dislike Typho, but he got over it. Category:Naboo Category:People killed by Darth Vader Category:Dumbass